Dark Personas
by S.Metz
Summary: Changing is part of any normal persons life...Well Harry Potter is not normal...now is he? Lm/Hp later chapters...Don't worry folks, it will get there. Promise. I am writing this with my friends...so they will make sure that I update. Rated M for language and whatever else I deem good enough to throw in here. Also keep in mind that this is semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

This collaborative fanfiction was written by two other girls and myself, Tami and this author: u/302222/Peggi-J-Crawford

None of us own anything in this story, aside from the plot and our own characters.

* * *

'Summer vacation sucks,' Harry thought as he pulled the weeds from his aunt's garden.

*flashback* Right before its time to leave for the train Harry runs up to the headmasters office. Speaking the password, "Cotton Candy", he waits for the gargoyle to move before taking the steps two at a time. Raising his hand to knock he hears a voice say,"Come in my boy!"

Entering the office Harry takes a deep breath and sits down in front of the headmasters desk.

"Sir-

" Harry, my boy, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to the bowl on his desk.

Shaking his head Harry replies, " no thank you. Professor-"

"Yes Harry?"

" Sir...I mean is it necessary for me to go back to the Dursleys'? Wouldn't it be safer for me to stay with Sirius? Where I can read books on Defense and be trained for combat against Voldemort?" Harry looked pleadingly at the Headmaster and before Dumbledore could open his mouth, Harry continues, "The Dursleys', Sir, they hate me. They lock up my books and keep me locked in my room after I finish all my chores. Sir, please, my uncle...he likes to take the belt to me..." Harry stares at the Headmaster waiting for a reply.

"Harry, my boy, you will need to stay there. The blood wards are what keeps you hidden from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. You must stay there. Not to mention Sirius is wanted by the Ministry. You simply cannot stay with him. You will be going back. Now, why don't you go get ready to meet you friends."

Shooing Harry off, Dumbledore grabs a piece of parchment and a quill. 'I will simply tell Vernon he will have to be a bit harder on the boy. Can't have him disobeying those in authority'

Harry goes down to the entrance hall and leaned against a pillar, waiting for the carriages to Hogsmeade Station. 'How convenient that he completely ignored the part where I told him about the abuse...'Harry thought. *end*

Wiping his brow, he leans on the back of his feet, looking up at the sky. Realizing it's getting dark out, he puts the tools in the shed and wipes his feet off before heading inside.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm going upstairs to bed if there is nothing else to be done," Harry informed her as he spotted his aunt standing in the kitchen.

She shook her head and he goes up stairs to lay down. After laying awake in bed for hours, Harry finally falls into a fitful sleep.

~Dream~ Harry is locked in battle with Voldemort and as their spells connect, the ghosts of Voldemort's wand start to surround him. Cedric stares at Harry before announcing "Some Boy-Who-Lived. You couldn't even save me."

The old man looks at Harry "you mean, I could have lived. Shame on you boy! You have a duty to everyone. You're the one who is marked"

Looking at all the other ghosts, Harry falls to his knees whispering, "how, I'm only 14?! He is a grown wizard, years of experience. I CAN'T DO IT."

James Potter looked at his son and sneered, "pathetic, worthless, I can't believe this excuse for a boy is my son. You should be dead instead of your mother and I."

Lily stared at her son with her green eyes, "my eyes are wasted on you. You couldn't save your friend. I gave my life up for you and this is how you repay me."

Harry looked at them in disbelief. Voldemort looked at him with haunting red eyes, "you're my equal? I think not...CRUCIO!"

Harry let out the most earsplitting scream you have ever heard ~end~

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHH" Harry screamed as he shot up in bed, clutching his sweaty chest and rubbing his eyes as he heard his uncle coming down the hall and Hedwig flapping her wings and hooting loudly.

"BOY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ALL THE BLOODY NOISE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?! IF YOU DONT CUT THIS NOISE OFF THIS MINUTE, BOY, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET YOUR LIFE!"

"Hedwig, hush girl," Harry instructed, trying to calm her down, but between the nightmare her master was having and the whale coming down the hall, Hedwig was in a panic.

Just as his uncle got the locks undone and opened the door, Hedwig started hooting again. Throwing his nephew to the ground, Vernon broke the door open and grabbed Hedwig by her neck. Pulling her out of the cage while her wings were flapping, he managed to break them. Looking to his nephew he smiled gleefully at him. He twisted his hands around the snowy owl's neck, killing her.

"There. Now no more noise out of you, boy," As Vernon turns to leave, Harry opened his mouth.

"WHY?! SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" Vernon turned around faster than Harry had anticipated and caught his nephews cheek with the back of his hand.

Sprawled across the floor a good few feet away, Harry lay there whimpering from the swelling of his cheek bone.

"YOU WILL NOT BACK-TALK ME AGAIN, BOY! I'M GOING TO TAN YOUR HIDE NOW!" Vernon grabbed Harry by his pajama top and took his belt off.

Throwing him on the bed, Vernon held Harry down and proceeded to beat him black, blue and bloody with the belt.

"NOW KEEP YOUR BLOODY MOUTH SHUT, BOY!" Vernon left the room and locked the door up again behind him.

After three days of the same treatment on his back and arse, Harry was terribly sore. On the fourth morning, Harry was deemed well enough to do his chores. Aunt Petunia handed him the list of usual chores. Before beginning all of his work for the day, his uncle approached him.

"You will not be sleeping in this house anymore. I'm getting bloody tired of you always waking us up. Understand, boy?"

Harry mumbled "yes sir" under his breath and proceeded to get back to work. Come nightfall, he decided instead of heading to the park he would wander around a bit. 'I guess the good thing about being thought of as a delinquent is everyone leaves you alone.'

Watching as everyone steered clear of him with a look of distrust on their faces and the whispers around him, he wandered around until he noticed an odd smell near the local shopping center. Walking a bit further, he saw on the corner of the shopping center a small sign on a black door he hadn't noticed previously.

'I have never seen this store before, but then again I have never been out much either' he thought before saying under his breath, "I'm not a lion for nothing!"

As he walked in, a little bell chimed. A redhead by the door greeted him with " every time a bell rings, a fairy gets its wings."

Harry, quietly walked into the small store and observed the redhead, ''do I know you from somewhere, you look familiar?''

Scarlett batted her blue/green eyes and brushed her hair of her shoulder. ''I'm Scarlett. I go to Hogwarts and I'm in Slytherin, going into my 5th year. What's wrong harry? You look tired!''

Harry's hand flew up to his forehead realizing something, 'I forgot to push my hair in front of my scar.'

"I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts before," he pointed out.

Scarlett laughed charmingly, "of course you haven't I just transferred there from Beauxbatons. I have been to see the Headmaster and got sorted before school started. Seriously though, you look really tired. Anything I can help with?" The girl tilted her head to the side a little and stared at him curiously.

" You're in Slytherin, which means you don't do anything without a reason or a benefit. What's in it for you?" Harry asked her, still staring at the girl 'she kinda reminds me of Luna...just a Slytherin Luna...'

Scarlett laughed again, "oh nothing besides a friend in this new place I find myself in."

Harry sighed, "I can't sleep...I have nightmares"

"Oh is that it?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the store. She starts mumbling under her breath "Valerian, skullcap, lemon balm, and lady's slipper."

Harry looked startled, "what's all that for?"

She stoped pulling him, her arms full of jars, " why for you, of course! You will have to mix the herbs with 1 pint of boiling water and let it steep for 20 minutes. Drink 30-45 minutes before bed. Also, they have to be equal parts, if you are just making a cup for your self. Boil about 2 cups of water and mix a tsp of each herb together."

Harry looked at her like she'd grown a second head, "none of that is in potions class."

Scarlett laughed at him again, "I doubt it would be, it's a squib recipe, or as muggles call it...Pagan recipe. It's based on no magical herbs."

"I still don't see how this benefits you, let alone why you are even talking to me."

Scarlett shook her head at him and his distrustful gaze 'then again he probably has quite a few people after his head, so it is completely understandable'. "Look, itss all in the book."

She grabbed a book from the shelf called Herbs and Recipes by Samantha Dumbledore,"now lets go pay for this stuff."

She dragged harry up to the counter and went behind it to ring him up. Just then, a girl a few years older than themselves walk through the doors, bell chiming to alert them to her presence. She looked somewhat agitated, her long black hair partially covering her face as she looked down at the floor avoiding any eye contact until she made it up to the counter. She was dressed in a way that they'd never have assumed she were affiliated with Hogwarts, aside from the very obvious Slytherin tie she was wearing. Other than that, she was dressed to fit in with any other muggle you might pass on the street. She raised her head and made eye contact with Scarlett, her bright green eyes instantly throwing off her frustrations.

"Hi," she said in what was probably the most agitated greeting the redhead had ever heard.

"Having a bad night?" the redhead tried to lighten her mood "what can I get for you?"

"Anything that can keep me awake for oh, say the next several hours," she eyed the boy standing next to her.

"I know the perfect thing!" Scarlett grabbed for some jars, knowing just what could help.

She moved for the vials behind the counter, "this is a vial of diluted flower essence. It's pretty strong stuff that can keep you awake for about 3 hours. Keep in mind though, after the three hours you will end up severely tired. I suggest finding a nice comfortable bed for the next 15 hours."

She approached the counter again, first ringing Harry's purchases up. The dark-haired girl tucked her hair behind her ear, exhaustion clear on her face, and Harry was the first to notice the cut on the side of her face.

"What happened to you?" he asked, half heartedly. Scarlett looked up, both in curiosity and concern.

"Spell. It recoiled. I've been working on it all day. I transferred over from the Salem Witches Institute, I'll be taking classes at Hogwarts while doing an apprenticeship and I have to learn a whole bunch of new spells. Some of them are going great, some of them-" her voice trailed off.

"So you're new too! I'm a transfer so at least I won't be the only new girl in Slytherin!" Scarlett was a little relieved, hoping that maybe she would have someone to talk to in her house.

"Yeah," she half-smiled, hoping that her awful mood from being completely worn out hadn't seemed too harsh "I'm Kallie, by the way."

"I'm Scarlett!" the redhead extended her hand in greeting, "and this is Harry."  
Harry didn't want to seem rude, so he gave a little wave to her, but wasn't sure how he felt in a store with two Slytherins. He hadn't exactly had the best of luck when it came to getting along with students in that house.

"So yeah, nice to meet you, I got to go," Harry stammered and ran out the door, leaving his items behind.

Harry didn't even realize that he'd left his order behind until he heard one of the girls calling after him, "Hey kid! Harry!"

He turned to see Kallie chasing after him with his bags in her hands. He reached for the bags, but she didn't let go of them right away.

"You're in Gryffindor, aren't you?" she asked, almost accusingly.

"Yeah," he wasn't really sure where this was going.

"I can tell. We're supposed to be mortal enemies or something. Listen, I got into my house because I'm ambitious, and I certainly won't let anything or anyone stand in my way. That doesn't mean that I can't be friendly to people in other houses. You're clearly uncomfortable around people from my house. Don't judge people before you get to know them."

She let go of his bags and walked back into the shop to finish her own purchase without giving him a chance to respond.

Starting after her Harry yelled, "HEY! WAIT!"

Running after her and back into the shop. He walked up to Kallie, "Look I'm sorry for that - It's just that all the Slytherins at school are practically out to get me. I apologize for my actions," looking down at his shoes he waited for her to respond.

"Understandable. Just imagine how it'll be for me. I hear the house prides itself on its pure-blood status and I'm muggle-born," she laughed at her own misfortune of having to work twice as hard to get anyone from her house to like her.

"Let's start over. Hi Harry, I'm Kallie. I'm pretty much a bitch most of the time, but if you want we can be friends, or at least talk since we'll be in the same school, and if so you'll probably get used to the bitchiness," she smiled as warmly as possible for a girl whose own spell had just blown up in her face, in the most literal sense possible, not twenty minutes earlier.

"I think I can handle it. One of my other friends is a know it all," Harry gave her a small tight smile. "You are apprenticing as well as taking 7th year courses?"

"Yeah, the Headmaster wants me taking classes with everybody else plus I have to take some extra study time because some of the things you guys studied at Hogwarts wasn't on the list of classes at SWI. It'll be loads to do, but I'm up for the challenge. What year are you in?"

"I'm going into 5th year. OWLS galore for me," looking out the window he saw the moon was high, "now its getting late and I have to find a place to sleep tonight. I will see you both another time?"

He turned to leave the shop for the second time that night. He'd already turned to leave and didn't see the sympathetic look she was giving him. She'd have offered a roof over his head, if she had a place of her own, but her parents had kicked her out years before when they found out she was a 'freak', and she was still too new to really have found a place yet. She walked back to the counter so she could finish her purchase and get back to working on the Entomorphis hex she'd been failing at miserably all evening.

Scarlett looked at harry, sympathetically, "Harry, wait, I have a spare room, if you need a place to stay. I live upstairs with my parents, but I'm sure they would be more than happy to let you stay."

Harry turned and looked at Scarlett, "thanks, I have to go to the bank though to pay for my room. I won't bother you during the day." Looking at his money pouch he finished with"I only have a few galleons on me, will that be enough?"

"You can stay the night, and we can go to the bank tomorrow. There really is no need to go out at this time of the night, you really need to get some rest."

"Not trying to be the bearer of bad news, but you're going to need an adult present to withdraw from Gringotts. A student in front of me was having a problem with that yesterday. Unless you're emancipated. I am, and they let me withdraw just fine," Kallie figured that if Harry didn't even have a place to stay, chances were, he didn't have a guardian to go with him, either.

Shaking his head, "I will figure something out..."

"And don't worry about making the insomnia potion tonight, we have some already made upstairs. You can just drink one that's already made up, and go right to sleep."

Harry was still staring at the books on the wall. 'I need an adult...I need an adult...ohhh I know!' Harry's eyes lit up and he asked Scarlett,"do you have an owl I can use..." Harry's eyes began to mist over a bit, "mine died and I really should send a letter out in the morning."

"Yes, Harry, I do have an owl. Her name is Midnight, she is all black with a few white spots. You're more than welcome to borrow her to send out any letters you please. I'm sorry to hear about your owl, I know my owl means a lot to my parents and I, it must be hard loosing your owl."

Harry swallows the lump in his throat, "thanks I appreciate that."

Kallie looked at Harry sympathetically, "yeah, I'm really sorry too. I can't imagine losing my owl either, she's been my constant friend since I started school"

"Let me just finish ringing Kallie up, and I will close the store up, and I will take you upstairs to meet my parents and then to your room."

Scarlett proceeded to ring Kallie's order up. Looking up at her she said "well here you go love, hope you do better this time around with your potion making, and hope to see you again soon." Scarlett grabbed the keys out of her pocket and began walking to the door.

"Thanks!" Kallie grabbed her bags and hoped that she would definitely do better the next time she tried.

She hated to leave the store so abruptly, but she had a lot to do and not a lot of time. Just as she was headed for the door, Harry, after hearing both of their comments about their own owls, began to hyperventilate...magic began to swirl around him, slamming the door shut and rattling the windows. Harry fell to his knees so fast, the abrupt movement caused the lacerations on his back to rip open, spilling blood all over his oversized gray shirt. Tears pouring down his face he clutched his hair, he began to bawl. As the door slammed in Scarlett's face, she turned around just in time to see Harry break down.

'oh wow...'

"She w-w-w-was m-m-my b-b-be-bes-best fr-fr-frie-frien-friend. M-m-mm-my un-unc-uncle k-k-k-kil-kil-kill-killed h-h-her!" Harry managed to stutter out.

Still clutching his hair and sobbing, he failed to notice the two girls were staring at him. Scarlett hears footsteps and looks up in time to see her parents.

A tall, thin woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes murmurs, "Scarlett Rae Matthews, What is going on?"

Standing next to the woman, a tall muscular blonde with light green eyes is watching the proceedings carefully asked, " Is he bleeding?"

Scarlett looked startled and her eyes looked Harry over, finally noticing the blood seeping through his shirt. "Merlins Balls! Mum, Dad...What are we going to do?!"

As the room stopped shaking and the magic died down, Harry slumped over in a dead faint. Scarlett's mum rushed over to the boy pulling her wand out to so a diagnostic test on him.

"Scarlett, be a dear and grab the medical herbs off the shelf. I will require an anti-bacterial salve and numbing solution for his back. Darling go fetch my sewing kit..."

As the two ran off to do what they were told, Mrs. Matthews gently rolled Harry onto his stomach so she could see the wounds. Scarlett and her father were back by her side with the items, and Scarlett also grabbed a bowl of hot water and a rag. Mrs. Matthews cut off his shirt and gasped.

"Oh sweet Merlin! I don't know if I can heal all this."

Scarlett leaned over her mother and stared with wide eyes. Harry's back, which should be baby smooth, was crisscrossed with lines and bruises. Seeing some puckered up scars, Scarlett leaned closer.

"Mum, those look big enough to be cigar burns," taking a closer look Mrs. Matthews just nodded her head.

"Darling, go call your brother and see if he can't come over and help me with the healing please. Scarlett, start wiping off his back, "I'm going to prepare the needle to sew these up, just in case your uncle can't come."

Waiting for Mr. Matthews to return, Harry whimpered in his sleep.

"Dear, I can't get a hold of him. He is in with a patient at St. Mungos," Mr. Matthews says shaking his head.

"Well then, it looks like I will have to do this the muggle way," she leaned over Harry and poured the numbing solution on his back.

Taking a deep breath, she began her task of sewing the boys back up. Several hours later, sweating and exhausted, she leaned back and looks at her handy work.

"He should be fine for the rest of the night. Darling, take him to the guest room and keep him on his stomach. Scarlett, help me clean up and explain everything you know."

Mr. Matthews drew out his wand and levitated Harry to the guest bedroom. Scarlett helped her mother and explained everything that has happened so far.

"Mum, I figured things were bad when he said he needed to find a place to stay the night, but honestly I just thought they kicked him out for being one of us," Mrs. Matthews could only shake her head.

"He is the boy-who-lived. Scarlett we are dark...what do think he is going to do when he realizes that?"

" Mum, honestly I think he is already thinking about turning dark...I can see it in his aura."

"Well, I trust your judgment, but you know your father and I won't hesitate to Obliviate him," she walked away, heading into the kitchen to make a pot of tea for her nerves.

"I take it our daughter saw it too?"

" I should have known...but yes, she did" Mrs. Matthews leaned against the counter and drank her cup of tea.

Downstairs, Scarlett made sure the mess was cleaned up and the doors were locked before heading up. Stopping at the guest room she took a peak inside to check on him. Harry was laying there, writhing on the bed as if he were in a nightmare. Running to the fridge for the insomnia tea, she made a cup and walked back to Harry's room. Sitting him up, some she poured some down his throat and rubbed it to make sure it went down his throat. Scarlett watched him for an hour before walking to her room, satisfied that he wouldn't wake up until he was fully rested.

"Maybe I can convince him to at least read about the dark arts..." she thought out loud, falling asleep in her bed after a long evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This author, Tami, and the author who can be located here u/302222/Peggi-J-Crawford do not own Harry Potter or any of its contents or rights. We are just a group of silly, fun girls who love to write and manipulate the characters created by the true owner of Harry Potter.

Please feel free to leave us some lovely reviews. We like reviews. They give us smiles and happy warm feelings. We would also like to add that we will attempt to get at least 1 chapter out per week, so if you're following this story, check back often!

* * *

Harry awoke to the sun shining in through the window onto his face. He reached to the night table for his glasses and felt around for a moment, finding them. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up, placing his glasses on his face and waiting for a moment before deciding to step out of bed. It was another warm, bright day outside and he walked over to the window to shut it. It had been only two weeks since he passed out and already he felt like a burden. The nights here were usually cold, but the summer days were always very warm, so he'd leave his window open at night and close it during the day. He stood there at the window for a while just watching the people walking on the streets, enjoying a beautiful day, and he slammed the curtains closed.

'It must be nice to have a normal, happy life. I'm sick and tired of feeling like this. I'm so useless. I cant even escape my own personal hell. How in the world am I suppose to save everybody? Nobody wants to teach me anything.'

He sighed – for him it was just another day, nothing special and nothing to celebrate. Looking at the calendar on the wall he noted that it was about a week away from his birthday.

'Never got a birthday party before, so why start now? It's not a special day, just another year gone by as always.'

Looking at the closed curtains, Harry just stood there, and just as he turned around he heard a knock on the door.

"Harry, I need to look at your back. It's been about two weeks. I should be able to pull the stitches out, no problem," Mrs. Matthews said through the door.

Harry hurried to open his bedroom door; it was such a cute apartment. Clearly a

Wizarding space. What should have been a one bedroom apartment was in reality a three bed, two bath with a decently sized kitchen, living room and dining room. Nice, warm earth tones were throughout the apartment with beautiful nature-scene portraits. His room was done up in a nice bronze color with a sage green accents and bed sheets. He had a dark green forest scene right in front of his bed that usually lulled him to sleep, along with the herbal tea. Upon opening the door, he saw her standing there with a tray and stepped aside to let her in.

"Shirt off and lay on your stomach," she ordered as she carried the tray in, which held some tweezers, a scalpel, two potions, and some gauze. "My brother-in-law says I should be able to pull these out on my own. Sorry about him. He is a well-known surgeon and is constantly busy. Muggle and magical, he barely has time for his family anymore!"

As she was rambling, Harry was laying there on the bed waiting for her to start.

"Alright, Harry, I'm going to put the numbing potion directly on your skin. Hopefully you won't feel any pain, just a slight pulling sensation."

She placed the tray on the nightstand and picked up the potion. Harry had to force himself to stay still. He had the urge to fling himself across the room at the mere thought of someone touching him. Noticing the flinch, Mrs. Matthews calmly began whispering soothing things to him as she began her work.

'Oh the poor dear...'

Once done with the numbing potion she asked him," how are you holding up?"

"Go ahead, Mrs. Matthews."

Nodding to himself and keeping his urges to a minimum, he allowed her to continue. Staring at the stitched up lacerations, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the Boy-Who-Lived. Gently, she took the scalpel and broke the first part of the suture on the longest scar, and began pulling out each piece as she made her way from one end to the other with the tweezers and scalpel. When she was done with that one, she moved on to the next, repeating the motions with each stitch.

"I am so sorry about the scarring. I didn't know enough healing spells to stop it. My bother-in-law was in the middle of a surgery and I didn't want to trust anyone else with your healing."

"Thank you for that, I really didn't want to deal with the Headmaster. If he had found out I was at the hospital, instead of at my aun-"

Mrs. Matthews looks up at that and said sharply, "Harry, he is your Headmaster...unless he is your magical guardian, there is nothing he could do. A Headmaster's opinion is irrelevant when you are not in school."

Stunned by what was just explained, Harry laid there quietly while Mrs. Matthews finished up.

"Are you still in any pain?"

"A little."

"Take half of that potion, it's one I make for the shop. It's a bit strong and also has a bit of a sedative in it. Take a little rest. I will wake you lunch."

Nodding in reply, Harry took the potion as she walked out the door.

'Now I just have to see what is going on. If the Headmaster has no power over whom I stay with, then something is wrong. Fudge is a greedy little bastard...Maybe-' his thoughts strayed off as he fell asleep.

~In the kitchen~

"How is he, mum?"

Scarlett watched her mum and noticed a fine tremble in her hand.

"Mum?"

"Tha-that man...the Headmaster..."

"Yes mum?"

"I don't want you to be in his office alone. There are student rights, he has to abide by them. You simply say that since you're new there, you want your Head of House with you. Am I understood?"

"Mum...I was going to do that anyway...what brought this on?"

"Albus Dumbledore is well know for his meddling. I did not realize he was doing it so much in his students' personal lives so much. Or maybe it is just because it is Harry. Either way, I don't like it, and under no circumstances are you to be alone with that rort!"

"Mum-" with a single look from her mother, Scarlett just dropped it and left the room.

"Oh, and Scarlett, Harry is should be asleep, he took my pain potion. The one with the sedative in it."

Turning to make a light lunch for the family, Mrs. Matthews muttered under her breath, "I will help the boy. He will become a man by the end of summer, if I have anything to say about it..."

~An Hour Later~

Mrs. Matthews walked upstairs to her guest bedroom. Knocking on the door, she waited a minute before she opened the door.

"Harry...Harry..." she called to him using her 'mum' voice, the voice that is soft and warm, a mother usually uses when your sick.

Walking over to the bed where Harry was laying on his side, somewhat curled up, she sat there and brushes his hair away from his forehead. "Harry, it's time for lunch. Come on, up you get."

Putting her hand a bit more firmly on shoulder, she gave him a nudge. Startled, Harry shot from the bed and was in the corner of the room with his wand drawn, eyes wide and looking wildly around. Mrs. Matthews looked at him with a calm smile on her face.

"Harry, Merlin's balls, that was quick. It's time for lunch. Why don't you change out of your pajamas and into something a bit better for being around the house in?"

Getting off of the bed in an elegant manner, she left the room.

'That look, it will take a while but I will get it out of him.'

Spotting her husband in the kitchen, she smacked his hand away from the bread, "don't fill up on bread, dearest. Also, how are your contacts in the ministry?"

Shocked, Mr. Matthews stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"Don't give me that look. I asked you a question."

"Well, I can get an audience with the minister, if that is what you are hinting at."

Mrs. Matthews nodded and pointed him to the cabinets.

"Set the table. I made beef stew, rolls, and a salad for lunch. This way, it won't be too heavy on Harry's stomach. Has Scarlett come up yet?"

"I'm here, mum. Shop's locked up for lunch, too," Scarlett informed her, appearing in the doorway.

"I'll just grab the salad and rolls, then."

Walking into the dining room, she spotted Harry standing at the bottom of the steps, "Harry, how ya feeling mate?"

Harry looked around skittishly and once he realized it was just Scarlett and her family here, he found a seat at the end of the table.

"I'm fine. Want some help?"

"No, dad is getting dishes and I got this. Mum will bring in the stew. Have a seat and get comfy."

"Here we are,"Mr. Matthews said, bringing in the dishes, followed by Mrs. Matthews with the stew.

"Scarlett, don't just stand there, put the food on the table."

Setting the table and making their plates, Mrs. Matthews glanced at Harry.

"Harry, have you thought about our conversation earlier?"

"Actually, I have. I don't know why I haven't thought about it before. I think I am going to see if I can't get an appointment to see the Minister."

Mr. Matthews looked at him, "I can arrange it. Only if you are sure about this though. Despite his constant idiocy, he is the Minister and he is quite busy."

"Yes sir. I am absolutely sure I want to do this. I will probably have to give an interview but I'm sure the Minister and I can come to an agreement. Oh and before I forget, until I get to the bank, is there any way I can work in the shop to pay for my room?"

"Harry, dear, that is not necessary. You're an absolute dear to around here. You are not a burden."

"If he wants to pay for a room, let him. He's taking up a responsibility, it's part of growing up. It would be good for his character if he starts maturing now."

"You act like we need the money..."

"It's not that..."

While her parents were arguing, Scarlett turned to Harry.

"So after we are done eating, do you want to come help me in the shop?"

"Sure, just tell me what has to be done."

After lunch, Mr. Matthews took his leave, "well, I have to get back to work. I will get you an appointment as soon as I can. I have a personal meeting with the Minister in 15 minutes as it is. Hopefully I can get you in tomorrow. You do have dress robes, don't you?" Mr. Matthews asked, standing at the table.

"All my stuff is still at my relatives' house."

"No problem. I can easily shrink one of my robes for you. I will let you know about the appointment when I get home tonight."

Kissing his wife and daughter he headed through the floo to the ministry.

"Come on," Scarlett said to Harry as she grabbed his arm and tried to drag him down to the shop.

"But- what about the clean up?"

"Mum's got it. I promise. She just waves her wand."

Winking at Harry, she got to the door and handed him an apron before heading down the steps. Blushing, Harry put the apron on. 'I cant believe I forgot about magic there for a minute.'

Following Scarlett down the steps to the shop, he started stocking the books she pointed to. About 10 minutes later, the bell above the door goes off, and in walks a familiar looking girl.

Kallie walked into the shop, a lot more cheerful looking than she had the first time and with no new visible cuts or bruises on her this time.

"Hi, Kallie," Harry was the first to greet her, trying to make a good impression to do his best at helping the shop.

"Hey there, guys. So you work here now, Harry?"

"Trying to earn my keep," he offered a small smile.

"How did your spell go?" Scarlett asked her, hoping it would be good news.

"A lot better, thanks. I guess four tries, two and a half explosions and a facial laceration did the trick! I heard the subjects I'll have to really work in were going to be Defense and Potions, so I'm trying really hard to do well in them. I met another student yesterday who told me the easiest is History of Magic, as long as I can actually stay awake," she laughed.

Scarlett laughed as well, "so what are you looking for today? Anything I can help you find?"

"Hopefully. I'm Looking for Asphodel, and I heard that it has uses in homeopathic remedies so I thought you might have some in stock. I also need these," she shoved her hand into one of her pockets and produced a list, handing it over to Scarlett.

The list contained a fairly simple list: Valerian root, Dittany, Betony, Belladonna, and Moly.

"I don't think you'll have that last one," Kallie pointed out "unless you also carry magical herbs too."

"We don't, but we have the rest. Here Harry, you can help me so you'll get to know where everything is."

Scarlett grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged him behind the counter to grab a couple of jars, and then he followed her to one of the shelves along the wall to grab a third. Kallie eyed some of the books on the shelves while Scarlett explained a few things to Harry about the location of some of the jars, and found a book that peaked her interest. It was called '101 Herbal Cures and Antidotes'. She picked it up and met Harry and Scarlett at the register.

"I'd like this too, please."

Scarlett smiled at her, "interesting choice of herbs, mate. Is this for a potion?"

"Yeah, a few. I'm really good at Potions, so I'm trying to get even better. Are you any good at Potions, Harry? I hear it's one of the toughest subjects at Hogwarts."

"Snape is a potions master, but he loathes me. So between the Slytherins sabotaging my potions and him breathing down my neck...no I have absolutely no skill in the art of potion making..."

Harry looked Kallie dead in the eye, "he favors his snakes over any other house. He punishes the lions for the littlest mistakes, he is decent to the badgers and ravens though. I hate that man and the class."

Harry then walked away to finish stocking the herbs on the shelf. He called over his shoulder, "the two of you should be just fine though, not only as snakes but you're also good at Potions."

Kallie smirked a little bit, "I'll see if I can't keep the Slytherins off of your back this year. Can't make promises about the professors," she walked back to the books, a little nervous now and wanting to see if she could find any more books that could help her out, "but seeing as how we're pretty cool and all with each other, I can hex anyone who messes with you if you want. And maybe you can put in a good word with whoever teaches Transfiguration. I suck at that. I can do glamours like there's no tomorrow, but transfiguration-" she let her voice trail off as she pulled another book from the shelf.

"McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor. She's pretty fair and of course her and Snape get into it over who has the better Quidditch team. I should be able to put in a good word for you though. I have a feeling I might have to sit with Scarlett during classes though," Harry looked at her, "since I can't sit with you, of course. Unless you are taking that class with the 5th years."

Kallie's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, and she mumbled something under her breath a bit that sounded like 'idiot teachers at my last school', "since 5th years are required to take Transfiguration you'll probably end up in the same class as me. I'm required to take it this year, since everything I transfigure either melts or blows up. I don't dare try to transfigure animals anymore," she pulled another book off of the shelf, this time on a list of herbs.

"Well, I have gotten a decent grade in it so far. How about you help me with Potions and I can help you with Transfiguration?" turning to put things on the shelf again he continued, "I thought you were apprenticing under Snape though? How are you going to be able to do that?"

Kallie laughed, placing the new book on the counter, "well, I'm supposed to spend evenings after dinner working on some things with him, if he can tolerate me long enough. I'm a little worried now though, you said he's Head of Slytherin, and being a – oh what do they call people like me? Oh yeah, a mudblood, I'm not sure it'll turn out so well. Luckily that was always my best subject, at least at SWI, so I'm just crossing my fingers that it'll work out."

She flipped through the new book she'd placed on the counter, deciding she definitely needed it, and looked at the bookshelf across the room, debating if she should get any more or if she already would be overwhelmed with books as it was.

"Well...he quizzed me in my first year. I will ask you the same questions!" Harry said.

Scarlett stared at him 'wow, he bounces through emotions quicker then I do...'

"Lets see..." putting on his professors sneer, he crossed his arms, and, in his best Snape-like drawl, "tell me what will I get if I add powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood? Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar? What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Kallie thought for a moment, making sure she'd understood the questions and she took in a breath, "well," she began "powdered root of Asphodel and an infusion of Wormwood are two of the ingredients to make Draught of Living Death, which is the only time you would use both of those ingredients at the same time. A Bezoar is a poison antidote that you get from a goat's stomach-"

She fidgeted for a moment, trying to remember if she'd heard the last question right, and then realized what he was asking, "that last one is a trick question. Along with Aconite, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same thing. They're also a really beautiful centerpiece, since they're one of the most beautiful purple flowers in the magical world. That's interesting though, that he asked you that in your first year. That's not a first-year question. That's something you'd learn maybe in your 5th year, though usually you won't learn it until 6th or 7th year. Since none of the ingredients are in basic potion making-" suddenly she was a bit more nervous about what would be expected of her during the apprenticeship, or if it was just Harry who he had it in for.

"Yeah, you will do just fine," Harry snorted at how quickly she answered the questions, "Figures he would ask me those in First. He hates me as much as I hate...I hate my relatives."

Kallie gave a little laugh, "my former Transfiguration teacher had it in for me too, starting in first year. I used to lace her mug with sleeping potions – among other things!" Kallie's eyes widened hoping Harry wouldn't do the same "but if you ever decide to do something like that I will deny it to the fullest extent, I swear!" She decided to change the subject, "so your relatives are really awful to you, huh? Sorry to hear that. Mine were great, until I got a letter to SWI, then all hell broke loose. I guess yours treat you pretty awful?"

"You could say that," Harry said looking down and Scarlett let out a snort. "You missed the entire show when you left the shop that day."

"What happened?" she asked neither of them in particular, a bit concerned for Harry.

"IT was NOTHING," Harry hissed, giving Scarlett a cold stare.

The air in the shop seemed to drop in temperature and Scarlett stared back at him before announcing to Kallie, "oh yeah, it was nothing alright," her voice heavy with sarcasm. "He only had a breakdown that triggered some strong, wild magic."

Kallie's eyes widened, realizing she definitely would stay on Harry's good side, "oh yeah, sounds like nothing at all! Glad I missed it!"

Subconsciously a little nervous that she might've upset him, feeling the change in the air, Kallie took a couple of steps away from Harry towards the far end of the counter.

Scarlett noticed the tension and made the remark, "well Dad is getting Harry an appointment to see the Minister. So hopefully he will be able to get his money with no problems."

At the change of subject, the room temperature returned to normal. Scarlett eyed Harry up and noticed that his shoulders were still tense.

"You know," Kallie began, "you definitely should see the Minister for that, but if you're short on money and need some things, clothes or books or anything, to hold you over, I can always lend you the money."

Kallie usually held on to her money like her very soul was connected to it, but she knew she could trust Harry to repay her, if he was in a tight fix

She continued, "you know, at least until you can get your visit with the Ministry."

"Mr. Matthews is going to shrink one of his dress robes down for me. So I am ok. Let's see if I can get an appointment first before making any plans. Thank you for the offer, but I really couldn't ask that of you." Smiling, Harry turned back to Kallie, "honestly, I have plenty of money, just no way to access it yet. The offer is nice, I'm imposing on Scarlett as it is. As soon as I can get money out of my vault, I will find a place of my own."

Turning around again to finish the tedious job of restocking, he mumbled, "I hate being a burden on people."

Kallie smiled and tried to think of anything else she might need while she was there, "well, I might forget something else that I need here, so at any time if you can't get in to see the Minister, feel free to take up that offer. It's not any trouble at all."

She bit her bottom lip, trying to think of anything else she might need, "oh! Scarlett, do you guys happen to sell castor beans and peppermint here?"

Scarlett smiled at her and gave a little laugh, "sure, that's an interesting request for the castor beans, though. We don't sell many of those, I think we might have some in the back."

"Yeah," Kallie laughed, "I read about something cool, the Euphoria Elixir. Might come in handy. I'll also need more of those ingredients from the last time, I have a feeling I might need something to keep me up tonight! It worked great the last time."

"Pretty big shopping list!" Scarlett joked as she walked into the back to grab the beans.

"So, is there any way I can get some of that Slytherin cunning to help me out?" leaning against the counter, he looked at her through his hair.

Kallie looked at him with a sly smile, "oh absolutely! The first thing you need to be cunning is to know exactly what you want. Once you know what you want, you just manipulate your situation to suit your needs."

When it came to being cunning and getting what she wanted, Kallie was the expert.

"I want total access to my vaults and emancipation. I don't want to keep relying on my relatives to provide for me. I know the man hates the Headmaster and I am willing to shoot him down a bit if I have too."

"Well then," she took in a deep breath "you're definitely going to be able to get what you want, but you want to know as much about it as you can. To become emancipated you'll have to prove that you are unable to function and complete your magical training while living with your relatives. You'll definitely want to play his feelings of the Headmaster to your advantage, maybe throw something in there saying 'you know how he is', make him feel like you two can relate. Never lose control of the situation. If you feel like the Minister is in control during the interviews, you take control back. If he questions what you're saying, prove your point. If he feels what you're going through isn't bad enough to prevent you from learning, exaggerate the truth a little. Whatever you do, don't raise your voice, even if he is infuriating, and never once doubt that you'll get what you want."

Now even she realized why she'd been almost instantly sorted into Slytherin.

"I can do that and best of all I have proof. I was thinking as a last resort...I mean a last resort to possibly show my support or give a donation to the man..."

"Proof is always good, and support can be great. It shows that you have something mutual to gain. Him supporting what you want, you supporting him. I'd only consider a donation as a very last resort, and still don't fold. Offer as little as possible and if he expects more, don't fold. You want the power. If he feels he has the power, he'll still feel like he has the ability to say no. If you're stern enough in your requests, and show enough power, he'll fold. They always do. They did with me as well, and they weren't about to give me any type of freedom from my family when I requested it."

"Fudge is afraid of me. He already thinks that I want to take over and I have too much power."

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, "I should be able to convince him about being able to support myself, since the Potter family has always been rich and I think the only other thing I would have to do...I could invite him to my relatives house to prove they hate me...or worse...I could show him the scars. Some of them simply cannot be mistaken for my misadventures."

"I'm sorry that they've hurt you, though the fact that they've left evidence means you'll be able to prove your point. It'll be in your favor now," she hated knowing that someone had hurt him like that, but also knew that without the scars it would make his work even more difficult at getting away from the house he was so desperate to be out of.

Scarlett walked out holding a can in the air, "HA! I FOUND THEM!"

The two turned to look at her and just stared. While yes, she found the can, her hair had come out of the ponytail, she had smudge marks on her face, and her apron had tears in it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harry asked with his jaw just hanging, "go to war?"

Scarlett looked down at her body. Kallie just stared at her, eyebrows raised and jaw dropped, not sure what to say. She watched as Scarlett walked to the counter and set the jar down. She really did look like she'd just been inside of some sort of battle and barely made it out.

"You should see the other guy!" smiling widely she just chuckled.

Despite the situation Harry just couldn't help himself. He started giggling. Trying to hold the giggles in he put a hand over his mouth, staring at her like that, he couldn't help himself. A snort escaped and he just straight laughs wildly at her. His laughter and seeing Scarlett looking like this, Kallie couldn't help but join in with his wild laughter. Harry was laughing so hard he clutched his stomach and fell to his knees crying. Smiling, Scarlett looked at Kallie, who was desperately trying to catch her breath from the laughter, with a glint in her eye. It was clear she was listening to their conversation and that she approved of the tactic.

'Maybe, just maybe, there is still some hope for the boy-who-lived.' Scarlett thought before she too started giggling.

By the time the three of them were able to catch their breath from laughing so hard, Kallie had completely forgotten that she was actually in a shop for a purchase, and not just visiting with friends. It was the most fun she had had in months, and she was glad to see Harry finally laughing. His entire demeanor and attitude had completely changed, and Kallie realized she'd been crying from laughing so hard.

Mr. Matthews had just arrived home through the floo network and heard the ruckus downstairs. Heading into the shop he saw, Harry on the floor laughing, his daughter giggling, and a customer who was still trying to regain composure, tears running down her face and coughing from laughing as well.

Smiling, he said, "well, I guess it a good time to tell you that your appointment with the Minister is in two days."


End file.
